Rannoria
Rannoria is a nation located in the east of the Federation of Allies, neighbouring the nations of the Twelve Isles, Kaitani, Arganuta, and Afrikaanza, yet not directly bordering them as Rannoria is a complete island nation. Rannoria has a unique government system, known as Praline System, and the nation's currency is Banjopicks. As of currently, there are three native ethnic groups residing in Rannoria, which are the Rannorians themselves, the Mazdaii, and the Hadorians, with Rannoire, Mayyxhor, and Ldnge as each group's respective language. Overall, Rannoria has a well-sized military, and is well up to date with technology. They are also looking to build trade power within the region, yet are still shadowed by their neighbour, Kaitani. In the past years, Rannoria has been going through many government changes, but only recently has the political situation been stabilizing. Under the rule of Maestoso Practor Vallin and Maestoso Filsong Markus has Rannoria been brought to a more stable, yet more centralized, government. Finally, the first elected political candidate using the full Praline System was Grand Margraaf Kader, who has already passed away. The History of Rannoria Main article(s): History of Rannoria writing this later Religion Importance Religion throughout Rannorian history played a very major role, as not only was religion a strong part of an average Rannorian's life, but it was also the reason of the formation of the theocracy that deposed the Kaders that ruled during the Restoration Era. Stri'g-Teon's Cults * Banjoism ** Christian influence, most monotheistic * Sitarism ** The first cult, most polytheistic * Harpii ** More monotheistic * Luterism ** More monotheistic * Balakalle ** More polytheistic * Violii ** More monotheistic * Celloko ** More polytheistic Government The Praline System The Praline System is a fairly recent government system introduced by Maestoso Practor Vallin, named after his house name when made English. It is a government type unique to Rannoria, and incorporates the House of Kader into a republic, with an emphasis on a more centralized government instead of the more federal government the modern Rannoria used to have. Positions of the Praline System Maestoso Practor Vallin intended the Praline system to be revolutionary, and it is when it came to the Rannorian government, only that he couldn't see it in action. It took two rulers to finish all the laws that fully enacted the Praline system, and when it did, it changed a lot. For a starter, Maestoso and Grand no longer worked together, as they were now candidate titles of the two political parties. The Maestosos were placed in the Pensionaris party (pro-republic) whilst the Grands were placed in the Mandat party (pro-monarchist). Only nobles of the House of Kader could run as a Grand, but anyone could run as a Maestoso. For each party, you must be at least 30, have university education, and had at least one formal job. FOR THE FEDERATION ERA Next, you have the two councils. The two councils, Order (pro-military, conservative-based) and Liberty (peaceful solution, liberal-based), consist of sixteen people in total, with eight people on each side. There will be a selection of candidates by the ruler, which would allow a maximum of 30 candidates and a minimum of 20, and each candidate must decide a side. The candidates will be elected by the people, and they will advise the ruler in their reign. Once the ruler dies, the council is disbanded. OOC Rannoria has been a prominent backer of the Jarist text during the Jarist text attack.Category:Nation